dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Time Struggle
!! これで りだ ブウ |Rōmaji title = Tokkun Seikō!! Kore de Owari da Majin Bū |Literal title =The Special Training is a Success!! You're Finished Now, Majin Boo |Series = DBZ |Number = 257 |Saga = Fusion Saga |Manga = Return to the Room of Spirit and Time *The Confidence of Gotenks!! |Airdate = February 22, 1995 |English Airdate = October 17, 2002 |Previous = Empty Planet |Next = Super Moves of Gotenks }} !! これで りだ ブウ|Tokkun Seikō!! Kore de Owari da Majin Bū|lit. "The Special Training is a Success!! You're Finished Now, Majin Boo"}} is the fourth episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred fifty-seventh overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on February 22, 1995. Its original American airdate was October 17, 2002. Summary Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, Bulma and the rest of the Dragon Team are on the balcony of Kami's Lookout staring at Super Buu, who is staring at the hourglass. Chi-Chi walks up to Super Buu, slaps him and reprimands him for "killing" her first son, Gohan (who is actually not dead and currently training in the Sacred World of the Kai). An enraged Super Buu promptly turns Chi-Chi into an egg and crushes her to death with his foot. Goten begins to cry, but Piccolo tells Goten that they will wish both Chi-Chi and Gohan back to life with the Earth Dragon Balls as soon as Buu is killed. Trunks talks to him about it and cheers him up by saying that they can beat him after telling Goten that they have already lost someone. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Trunks looks around for food and Goten is training to get revenge on Buu. Trunks soon joins him. Super Buu eventually lets his impatience get the better of him, breaks the hourglass and demands that Piccolo show him where the "challenger" is. Piccolo complies and the others secretly follow them. Master Roshi takes this opportunity to harass Bulma, and Dende notices that Piccolo is taking the long way. Piccolo contacts the boys telepathically to say that he and Super Buu should be there in a minute, which is 6 hours in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Goten complains that he is thirsty, but Piccolo tells him to rest a while. Soon, Super Buu and Piccolo arrive. Trunks and Goten are standing side-by-side, ready to perform the Fusion Dance. They try to fuse, but Super Buu sucker-punches Trunks before he can do anything. He gets back up and tells Buu that they will fight when he says so. They fuse into Gotenks, and Super Buu recognizes him. Gotenks throws a few punches at his face, but it does not hurt Buu at all. Major Events *Super Buu kills Chi-Chi by turning her into an egg and stepping on her. *The fight between Gotenks and Super Buu begins. Battles *Gotenks vs. Super Buu Appearances Characters Locations *The Lookout **Hyperbolic Time Chamber Bruce Faulconer tracks *"The Cell Games (soundtrack)" - When Goten and Trunks try the Fusion Dance in front of Super Buu. Differences from the manga *In the anime, we see a glimpse of Gotenks' power just before they defuse back into Goten and Trunks exhausted. In the manga, the scene only cuts to Goten and Trunks exhausted. Trivia *When Goku was telling Gohan about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber in the episode "Time Chamber", he said that only two people can enter at a time. This proves to be inaccurate, as Goten, Trunks, Piccolo and Super Buu are all inside the time chamber at once. *Mr. Satan, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, Bulma, Yamcha, Videl, Master Roshi, Krillin, Marron and the Ox-King are now the only known humans on Earth alive, as Chi-Chi is turned into an egg and murdered by Super Buu in this episode. *Chi-Chi is later revived in "Earth Reborn". *After Buu breaks the hourglass, he shoots a beam through The Lookout near Piccolo's feet. However, a moment after, there is no sign of the hole, yet the fissure he created after that can still be seen later. *When Piccolo contacts Goten and Trunks telepathically, the same amount of time appears to pass for all of them. However, due to the time dilation in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the duration of his message should be much longer for Goten and Trunks. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 257 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 257 (BDZ) pt-br:O treinamento é um perfeito sucesso fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 257 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z